


lot of people sayin’ (we’d be better off dead)

by space_oreos



Series: random standalones [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Stays with the Horde, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Magicatra AU, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lesbian Adora, nonbinary adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oreos/pseuds/space_oreos
Summary: Adora and Catra reflect, and apologise.based off of @sapphicrebel (on twitter) ‘s horde!She Ra au, and off of a comic based off it, by @happy_one_year (on twitter)https://mobile.twitter.com/happy_one_year/status/1328026860203208704
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Series: random standalones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	lot of people sayin’ (we’d be better off dead)

Laughter echoed out through the abandoned halls of the Fright Zone’s barracks. “Catra!” Adora whined, huffing and puffing in an attempt to catch up. They were still slower than Catra and it relieved Catra to see that even as things changed and time passed, some stuff stayed the same. And if Catra knew Adora, they were still shit at rounding corners without losing their balance.

Catra grinned, an idea coming to mind. Catra slowed down, at which Adora picked up a second wind and started to jog at Catra’s side, obviously trying to outsprint her. Adora started edging ahead, at which Catra took a sudden turn, which caught Adora off guard, judging by the sound of something colliding into the crates.

“Hey-“ and a yelp was heard as even more boxes tumbled down on the Eternian. Catra covered her mouth, chuckling at Adora’s grumpy face at being covered in piles of paperwork when she finally realised just where they were.

Adora stiffened up, as Catra’s body language closed off, and they realised just were they were as well. They scrambled out of the boxes, dusting of their jacket and pants, checking for any scrapes. “Woah…” came Catra’s voice from farther down the hall, already poking and prodding at the bunkbeds.

At this, Adora choked down a reprimand, rules and regulations coming into mind.  _ They don’t apply anymore _ , Adora reminded themself. “Feels like… forever ago.. Since I’ve last been here.”

“Yeah..” Adora replied, not really in the mood to say anything else. Remembering their own time here might have been bittersweet for Catra, but for Adora it was just straight up poking at the wound, remembering how they were left, how despite how hard they had tried, how much of themselves they had given up, it was all a bunch of lies, and they still weren’t enough.

Adora’s fist clenched at this, and they took deep breaths in and out, cutting of their thoughts from that downward spiral. They were here now, with Catra and things were getting better. It was selfish for them to be still upset over this.

“Hey,” came Catra’s soothing voice, and Adora looked up at this, seeing a concerned expression. Her tail brushed at Adora’s wrist, but aside from that, she made no other move to touch them. Adora was relieved, they didn’t know if they could handle a heavier touch with all these reminders of all that had gone down, not that long ago.

“Think our drawings’ still here?” 

Adora’s heart stuttered, and in that moment they would have done anything for her. Then they remembered what exactly had happened to the drawings, and their breath left their body but not in a pleasant way this time. The everpresent shame came rushing back with a force as the voice in their head presented them with a reality check, that they were just projecting their feelings, and that it was selfish of them to want more than this. 

All this occurred in a few seconds, a few seconds too long, as Catra already was rushing over to their bunk. A futile “Catra wait-“ escaped their lips, but it was too late, as Catra had already seen the drawings, or rather what was left of them, and her smile was gone. Adora moved closer to her, almost in a hug as they placed their hand on top of Catra’s joining her in feeling out the damage. The metal had been cut and shredded leaving the drawings unrecognisable unless you knew what you were looking for. 

Catra might have been looking at them, but they didn’t know as they continued too look at the drawings. In truth Adora didn’t really remember that much of what they did to the drawing. One moment they were lying on the bunkbed, trying to breath in as much of Catra’s scent on the sheets as they could, and then next a blur of anger and fear, a need for control and then they were looking at the shredded metal.

“I’m sorry Catra.” After that incident, the bunkbed was a health risk for any new cadets to use, so Adora not wanting the bunkbed to be replaced, had it cordoned off. Later on, she had the whole area made off limits. In the end, it hadn’t really erased the hurt, or the feelings of betrayal. It had just gave her an illusion of control, and gave her an excuse to not confront her anything.

Adora licked their lips, willing themselves to sleep. They needed to give a proper apology, as the only other apology they had given for what they had done was when they thought they were gonna die. And while Catra may not have apologised in her place, instead making amends through actions instead of words, they were not Catra.

“I’ve hurt you for far too long.” 

Adora made eye contact with Catra, averting their eyes immediately after, only to look back as Catra said “I’m sorry too.” “Catra-“ Adora tried, “I’ve hurt you too though.” At this Catra looked back down at the metal, then back at Adora. “I left.” At this, tears started welling up in their eyes and they pulled away from Catra and into themselves. “Hey-hey what’s wrong?” Catra asked, wrapping her arms around Adora’s back as they choked back sobs. Adora gripped tight at the brown sleeves of her jacket.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t still be like this, it’s just- just-“ at this Adora waved a hand around gesturing at nothing in particular “Overwhelming?” Catra guessed, rubbing her arm up and down Adora’s back. “I’m just glad we have each other now.” “I mean” at this Adora turned, spreading her arms slowly. “Staying seems very promising right now, you know.” Catra accepted the unspoken invitation for a hug, burrowing herself into Adora and her scent. “Yeah,” Adora whispered, breathing Catra in deep as they tightened her arms around her. “It does.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s not mentioned in the fic, but Adora is a non-binary lesbian (spef genderfluid) and uses she/they/he pronouns. Today is a they/them pronoun day, so they’re using they/them pronouns. Fun fact: Adora came out for the second time to Catra on Darla shortly after this universe’s version of “Taking Control” 
> 
> They came out the first time to Glimmer on Horde Prime’s ship.
> 
> If you liked this, pls comment and leave a kudos. Hopefully bookmark as well and share w your friends.  
> Take a shot every time I spell bunk bed as bunkbed ;) /j


End file.
